A so-called multitask function is known in which, when one application program, is executed, another application program may be additionally activated.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information-processing device including: a display controller configured, when a second application program capable of performing a search is activated during execution of a first application program, to display a second image displayed as a result of execution of the activated second application program and a first image that has been displayed as a result of execution of the first application program before activation of the second application program; and an execution controller configured to notify the second application program of an event corresponding to an input operation, to execute a process according to a procedure described in the second application program, while maintaining the first image to be displayed.